This Piece of Heart
by LD-2014
Summary: He held her tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go at all. Her eyes widened at his actions. Her heartbeat started to race even faster. His heartbeat as well. Their heartbeats were racing in sync. Yosuke snickered and Haruto smiled. They looked at each other and high fived in success. "It was about time." An older man said, relaxing next to them.


**Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal (c) Shin Yoshida**

**Author's Note – This is after the WDC(World Duel Carnival). Events that take place after part one of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, namely Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal II, do not occur at all in this story. **

**Tenjo Kaito X Hiroshi Rina(OC)**

**Summary: He held her tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go at all. Her eyes widened at his actions. Her heartbeat started to race even faster. His heartbeat as well. Their heartbeats were racing in sync. Yosuke snickered and Haruto smiled. They looked at each other and high fived in success. "It was about time." An older man said, relaxing next to them, shuffling his deck before placing them in the pocket of his jacket.**

* * *

**This Piece of Heart  
****Chapter 1**

* * *

A girl stepped in front of a rather tall home. Err...more so a building, but considered a home to others.

"Hmm...this...this is the place...right?" Her long, chestnut hair cascaded down her back. Her hazel eyes scanned the area around her and the building that touched the sky. "I should just call father again..." Said girl opened her cell and dialed a number. "Hello? Father...is the place you told me to go a big building? Really? Oh...okay. Yes. I promise. Of course Father." She hung up. "Yosuke is in here?" The girl hesitantly made her way to the huge building.

Just a few steps towards the door, a random voice started to talk. This startled the girl badly that she fell backwards in shock.

"Who are you?" A robotic voice asked her.

The brunette got up and patted her bottom from any dirt, though she doubted there'd be any seeing as the walkway was pristine clean.

"Uhh...I'm Hiroshi Rina...I came here to get my younger brother..." Rina said, taking another step towards the door, still trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Access Granted. Please Enter." The robotic voice said.

Rina looked in front of her as the door automatically opened. She cautiously stepped inside.

"Sorry for barging in...?" Rina said to no one in particular.

She closed the door behind her and took off her shoes before stepping inside the many rooms. She entered a room that looked similar to a living room. She debated whether to wait here for someone or to search for the person named Yosuke. She heard a noise getting closer to her. Rina turned her head swiftly to find a small robot coming towards her.

"You must be Hiroshi Rina-sama." The robot said to Rina.

Rina looked down. "Ah, yes."

"Haruto-sama awaits you with his friend. Please follow me."

Rina took note that the boy named Haruto was the same boy that Yosuke talked about all the time. But there was quite the amount of robots in this home. This house must've been a technology based, custom-made, home. Rina followed the robot as he went to the end of the hallway and clicking a button. The door slid open. Rina noticed that it was an elevator. She entered it with the robot. It was a silent ride up a number of floors. After it finally stopped, the robot continued to move and lead Rina through another hallway, one that held elegance. Whoever Yosuke's friend was, his family was quite...rich on another level.

"Haruto-sama! Yosuke-sama! I have brought Rina-sama!" the robot cried as he opened a room.

Rina looked inside to find no one. It was just dead silence. Rina looked down at the robot, who, oddly enough, seemed to be tensing.

"O-Oh no! K-Kaito-sama!" The robot ran off to a part with stairs.

"Eh?" Rina was confused and ran after the robot.

"Kaito-sama!" The robot screamed as he ran up the stairs. He ran down a long hallway very fast. Rina was lagging behind. "Kaito-sama! Kaito-sama!" The little robot crashed open a door. "Kaito-sama! Eh?" The robot stopped at the entrance of the door.

Rina came running behind the robot and stopped at the entrance to take a breath. Her heart was beating fast, from running and from fear of where Yosuke was. She looked inside the room to find three people. One, being someone she was familiar with, and two of who she never met nor seen.

"Y-Yosuke!" Rina ran over to the other brown haired boy and hugged him deeply in relief.

"N-Nee-san!?" said boy exclaimed in shock.

Rina pulled back from her hug. "I'm glad to see you safe, Yosuke."

"Eh? That's your older sister, Yosuke!?" a light blue haired boy asked.

Rina looked over and inspected the two strangers to her. The little boy must've been her younger brother's friend, or at least...that's what Rina assumed. She looked at the other stranger, his hair was in a spiky style and blonde colored with green bangs. Looking at him and Haruto, which was the name of Yosuke's friend, they seemed quite similar. Rina could safely assume they were related in some way becuase their hair colors were vastly different, save for the fact that their hair were on the light side of the color spectrum. Rina also noticed that they were staring at her. Rina looked at Yosuke, who was still in her grasp.

"Yosuke...who are these people?" Rina asked, looking back at the two.

"Ah, about that, that's Haruto, you know? The one I talk about at home? And that's his older brother, Kaito. Anyways, this is my older sister, Rina."

Rina got up and bowed. "Please excuse my actions in barging in. I am Hiroshi Rina." Rina got up from her position.

Haruto got up. "I'm Tenjo Haruto! Nice to meet you "

The blonde haired looked at Rina. "Tenjo Kaito."

Yosuke got up from the floor after being out of Rina's hold. "Nee-san, why are you here? Where's dad?"

"About that, father said that he couldn't come since he still has work to finish and I was the only person available so he sent me to get you." Rina explained.

Yosuke nodded in understanding. "I see...wait...does that mean I have to go home now?" Yosuke looked up to his older sister.

"Yes." She said simply.

The blood in Yosuke's face drained away. "No way! This is earlier than usual!" Yosuke yelled.

"Uhm...Yuri-nii is coming back..." Rina said.

Yosuke stopped all movements and looked at Rina. "Yuri-nii is coming?" His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really!?"

Rina nodded her head before getting tackled to the ground by a sudden force...aka her younger brother.

"Yay! Yuri-nii is coming back!" Yosuke said happily, hugging his sister tightly on the ground.

Haruto sweat dropped at the scene before looking at Kaito. Kaito held a poker face, but he seemed slightly amused at the two siblings.

* * *

Kaito was working at his desk. The room he was in wasn't far off from where Haruto and Yosuke were at. Yosuke was a boy who became Haruto's friend after he was back in health again. Kaito was glad for his brother to gain friends other than Yuma and them. Kaito noticed someone outside of their home. He opened a computer to look at the person.

"Uhh...I'm Hiroshi Rina...I came here to get my younger brother..."

Kaito allowed her to enter. The girl and Yosuke looked very similar. She must've been telling the truth then.

"Orbital." Kaito called.

"Yes, Kaito-sama."

"Guide the girl to Haruto and Yosuke." Kaito commanded.

"Yes, Kaito-sama." Orbital left the room to go downstairs.

Kaito continued his work on paper. A few minutes later, Haruto and Yosuke came in.

"Nii-san!? I didn't know you were in here." Haruto said, looking at Kaito's current work.

"Hey Kaito." Yosuke said casually, hands behind his head.

Kaito stopped his work. "Why are you guys in here?"

"Oh, that's because I'm showing Yosuke the view from up here. It's almost sunset anyways." Haruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, he kept talking about how it was only a thing that you guys' house could only see." Yosuke said.

"Kaito-sama! Eh?"

"Orbital?" Yosuke said, looking at the robot quizically.

Another girl came running behind Orbital. Kaito looked to find it was the same girl as outside, Hiroshi Rina was he name.

"Y-Yosuke!" She ran to hug Yosuke.

Kaito looked at her. She definitely shared the same traits as Yosuke. Although, she had a much more feminine body and a mature look. Kaito looked at her as she introduced herself in a formal way.

"Tenjo Kaito." Kaito said before glancing down at his paperwork.

Kaito sat in his seat as Orbital started to move around the room, cleaning up any mess. He listened to the siblings talk a bit before seeing Yosuke crash down on his sister. Kaito looked at them. This was something he didn't expect from Yosuke.

* * *

"Yes, yes." Rina said, trying to get up with Yosuke's hold on her.

Haruto walked over to pry Yosuke off. "Yosuke! Get off of your sister! She can't get up!" Haruto tried to reason with him.

"Yuri-nii is coming back!" Yosuke held onto Rina still, not budging a centimeter.

Rina chuckled a bit before messing with her younger brother's hair. "I'm sorry. This is how he always acts when our older brother is coming home." Rina looked at Haruto. "He will only get off of me when my mother or our older brother takes him off." Rina explained, looking down at Yosuke who was in another world.

Rina was still on the ground. Haruto looked at her. "Ah, Yosuke does talk about a man named Yuri. Nii-san, come and help Rina-san up!" Haruto looked to his older brother for help.

Kaito was watching as she explained her situation. He found her predicament interesting...it explains Yosuke's actions. When Haruto asked him to help, he sighed before getting up. Kaito extended his hand out and grabbed Rina's wrist. Rina looked at him a bit curiously. The next thing she knew, she was hoisted up and off the ground before being balanced on the ground again. Kaito was helping her balance herself with Yosuke still holding onto her tightly. Rina noticed that Kaito was lean, but he held a lot of muscle. His grip on her wrist was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to hurt her.

Rina looked at Kaito closer. He wore a black coat and matching pants. His height was taller than Rina's, and judging by Rina's age, he was probably a year older. Rina was only 16 after all. She was at an average height of 5'4", or 163 cm. Rina's cheeks were dusted with a pink color.

"Thank you..." Rina mumbled.

"Should we drop them off Nii-san?" Haruto suggested.

"Oh, no, you don't ne-"

"We'll drop you guys off." Kaito said, cutting her off.

It would have been rude of Kaito to leave a girl who was younger than him with a child to walk home alone, expecially after dark. And Yosuke being a friend to Haruto, it would have been bad to find something about them on the headlines of the local news the next morning. Kaito put on his gloves as he was getting ready to drive them out.

"Can I come too, Nii-san?" Haruto asked.

"No. You'll stay here with...father..." Kaito choked out the last word of his sentence.

Rina noticed this. Yosuke was still in his own little world. She looked out the window. Her eyes widened. Rina saw the sun setting. Although she wasn't able to see the full view from where she was at, it was still pretty to look at. Rina moved her head to see Haruto poking at Yosuke.

"Oi, Yosuke! Are you still here?" Haruto continued to poke at Yosuke.

Rina giggled slightly. She wondered how she was going to move with Yosuke on her though...usually the information about Yuri coming home would be relayed _at_ home. Not anywhere else, so this was a first. Maybe she should have waited to tell him...Rina felt a tugging at her arm. She turned her head again to see Kaito. She guess he was ready to leave. Rina looked at him and then looked at Yosuke. Kaito did the same. Now the questions came, 'How were they going to move Rina with Yosuke on her?' Kaito put his hand on Yosuke's shoulder. This immediately brought Yosuke back to reality.

"Hmm? What? Who?" Yosuke looked around. "Eh? Where's Yuri-nii?"

Rina looked at her younger brother. She was surprised that just that move from Kaito bruoght Yosuke back to reality. "We're not home yet, Yosuke. But I need you to move."

Yosuke finally realized that he was holding onto his sister. "Eh? Ah!" Yosuke released his hold on Yosuke. He looked to the side and blushed from embarrassment. "S-sorry, Nee-san."

Haruto looked at Yosuke questioningly. Haruto knew how much Yosuke loved his sister and brother since he never stopped talking about them, but Haruto has never seen Yosuke act like this before.

_"Rina-san must be an amazing person then."_ Haruto thought in awe as he looked at Rina. _"And she's...pretty."_

Rina laughed lightly. "Let's go home now, Yosuke. Tenjo-kun is kind enough to drop us off."

"Oh. Really?" Yosuke looked at Kaito. "Hm. I got it then. Well, I'll see you sometime then Haruto." Yosuke waved good-bye to Haruto.

"Mm." Haruto nodded. "See you sometime too."

The three left as Haruto and Orbital stay in the room.

Yosuke, Rina, and Kaito all went downstairs. They entered a garage which revealed the vehicle that they were going to be riding in to get back home. It was a large motorcycle. Everyone sat inside in their respective place, with the exception that Yosuke was sitting on his sister's lap. Kaito started the motorcycle and took off, Yosuke giving the directions to their homes since he was more familiar from coming from the Tenjo's household back to his own. They stopped in front of a large, traditional Japanese house.

"Thank you for the ride, Tenjo-kun." Rina said before stepping back.

"Thanks, Kaito." Yosuke said.

Kaito just nodded curtly, making sure they got inside before leaving back to his own place again.

"Nee-san, when is Yuri-nii coming though?"

"Oh, he's alre-"

"I'm right here." a deep voice said.

"Yuri-nii!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Yo. So, who was that? Could it be...Rina was on a date and you got caught!?" The brown haired man said playfully at his younger sibings.

Yosuke sweat dropped. "No...that was my friend's older brother. He just dropped us off after Nee-san came to get me."

"Nii-san, I wasn't on a date. It's just as Yosuke said."

Hiroshi Yuri pouted. "Ah...at least my darling sister isn't taken away by some foul beast. Anyways, I know, I know. I was just messing with you two."

"Wait..." Yosuke put the pieces together. "You were the one that father had to deal with!?" Yosuke screamed.

"Yep."

"And that's why Nee-san came to get me!?"

"Yep."

"Why..." Yosuke seemed to faint.

"Y-Yosuke!" Rina caught her younger brother just in time. "Yosuke, Yosuke!"

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – The first chapter of my story. And the only update for this year. I would also like to note that Kaito is 18 years-old. And Rina is 16 years-old. If anyone has a problem with the age difference, please do tell and I will change it. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read. **


End file.
